powersystemsfandomcom-20200214-history
PowerSystems Wiki
Badsap recipie.png 2013-08-01 12.03.00.png 2013-08-01 11.51.02.png InsulationCrafting.png CrudeWireCrafting.png CrudeWire.png Welcome to the PowerSystems Wiki This wiki is about the powersystems minecraft mod currently in development. This mod utilizes minecraft forge, increasing compatibility with other mods! The prototype version of it is planned to be released sometime within the next few weeks. What does Power Systems add? Power systems is planned to add cool items based around electricity. Basic things such as cabling (crude wire), basic world generation (rubber wood trees, 3 variations of sap, crystal caves), items such as rubber and insulation, as well as their crafting recipies are now added. List of items that will be added to the game indefinately: - Waterproof wires, currently not implemented but in design phase would add rainproof and "waterproof" cables that dont get damages or not carry a current through a block of water. -Low voltage wires, Wires that carry a low current. (Currently crude wire) - Medium Voltage wires, carry a low to medium current. - High Voltage wires, can carry all currents. - Coolant -Power Voltage Transformer, configures the power being passed through wireing to the selected settings.. Low setting makes it overheat less, but with little power being output. Med settting gives a moderate level of power coming through, with small heat generated in the transformer. High setting is used when massive amounts of power are needed, and heats up the transformer very fast. Coolants will be needed. This is cool, but what makes Power Systems different than other power mod? Main Article: Rubberwood forest Time spent wikipedia'ing random stuff Level of realism Power systems is designed to act as realisticly as possible. In addition, almost every item is modeled after a real life item. For instance, the rubberwood tree generator is modeled after a real rubberwood tree that is typically found in hot, tropical regions. How to get rubber in real life AND powersystems! In order to get rubber in real life, you have to collect the sap of the rubberwood tree and smelt in in a furnace, to get rubber sheets. These rubber sheets are essentially normal rubber, it's just not crafted into the correct shape yet. The rubberwood needs to be tapped, with an Iron Treetap . Of course, some rubberwood trees produce much better sap than the others. This sap tends to be easier to collect because it is more solid. On the other hand, some trees produce exceptionally terrible sap, and this sap is harder to collect as it's not as rigid. Compatability with other mods Power systems was created with minecraft forge. What minecraft forge does, basically, is add methods to minecraft so that any forge mod doesn't have to modify minecraft.jar directly. This means that there is a much smaller chance that any two minecraft forge mods will be incompatible. In addition, the fact that forge looks down upon at people that directly modify minecraft.jar helps as well, because that means less mods will be incompatible with any other forge mod. Getting started Cabling Crude wire is currently the only cabling, and is crafted with rubber on the top or sides, and iron in the middle. Crude wire is the most basic type of wire, and should handle anything that the beginner Power Systems user should throw at it. Later in the game, crude wire may also be useful, as it has a cheaper recipies that provides more wire for less rubber: Insulation Insulation provides a way to increase the yeild from crafting wires. In version 1.0.0, insulation requires that you use Oak Wood Planks to craft it, this is currently a bug, as you should be able to use any plank, however the recipie with oak wood planks is unaffected. To craft insulation, you have to put one oak plank and one rubber sheet into the crafting table, it is a shapeless recipie and will output 2 insulation. Different types of insulation are planned to be added in version 1.2.0. To use insulation, replace rubber sheets with insulation in the wire's crafting recipie. This yeilds 6 wires instead of 3. World Generator Main arcticle: Rubberwood forest Rubberwood trees are naturally generated trees that spawn with sap around them. The trees have 2-3 block long branches, and 3-5 block deep roots. The easiest way to find rubber trees is to find a tree similar to the ones in the picture, and then you will most likely find a forest with it. The forest is similar to a modified vanilla forest. Getting rubber Main article: Rubberwood tree Sap can be harvested without any tools. There are 3 variations of sap: Bad sap, Regular sap, and Good sap. Bad sap takes the longest to mine, because it is sticky. It also produces the lowest amount of rubber when smelting. It has a 90% chance to spawn. Regular sap produces 4 rubber when smelted, and takes the same time as dirt to collect. Good sap produces a whopping 12 rubber when smelted, but is also very rare. Good sap is the fastest sap to collect. Category:Browse